Lie to Me
by ValkHedaLeana
Summary: "So..." She began. Something about the woman made her think she was into anything sex-related. "...you think you know pain and pleasure?" Her eyebrow arched. Her eyes, her voice, the way she talked. "I assure you I can show you the meaning of it." Her eyes glinted.
1. Chapter 1: Game on

Lie to Me

WonderCorp Fanfic

Wonder Woman/Supergirl Crossover: Diana Prince/Lena Luthor

See end of chapter for notes.

Chapter 1:

"So..." She began.

Something about the woman made her think she was into anything sex-related.

"...you think you know pain and pleasure?" Her eyebrow arched.

Her eyes, her voice, the way she talked.

"I assure you I can show you the meaning of it." Her eyes glinted.

The way her eyebrows rose suggestively at specific phrases or comments.

"I bet you like games, do you not?" Once again her eyebrow rose.

Her swift-predatory-body language.

"Would you be willing to play and be played with?" A smirk was directed at her, daring.

The woman was powerful, not doubt.

"Very well." Straightening herself, the woman looked at her through hooded eyes.

But she had to show the woman her own power, prove she could take it.

"Shall we begin?" A cat-like grin spread across her lips in anticipation.

She was a Luthor after all.

"Game on, princess." Lena smirked at Diana.

Few minutes later Diana came to the couch carrying a glowing rope.

"A rope? Bondage already? Why Mrs. Prince, I think that's more of a second-date kind of activity." Said Lena smirking.

Diana rose her index finger at Lena.

"First of all, this is no ordinary rope. It is The Lasso of Hestia also known as The Lasso of Truth because, as the name suggests, it compels you to tell the truth. It is pointless to resist it for it is very painful. Its temperature starts to rise every time you try to lie or withhold information until you have no choice but to be honest." Diana explained as she caressed the object stretching it.

Lena was following Diana's every move with her eyes, wondering which components would make the artifact do that.

Diana noticed the curious look on Lena's eyes and lifting her index and middle fingers she said. "Second of all, you, as well as I, know that bondage is a good activity for any time of the day or night. Is it not, Mrs. Luthor?" Her eyebrow went up and a knowing smile appeared.

Lena blinked twice and cleared her throat. "Of course." She took a long sip from her glass. "So, what are the rules to this game?"

"The game consists on resisting. I'll wrapp both our waist with The Lasso of Truth, then we are going to make each other questions and we must try not to tell the truth. We will do this until one of us gives up. Our safety word will be Red. Once said word is spoken, the game will end. Diana explained.

"It's like a twisted version of Truth or Dare. Interesting." Lena said.

"Do you have any questions?" The goddess asked.

Lena only had one. "Won't your resistance to the Lasso's power be greater than mine since you're in fact a goddess?"

"Fair question." Diana acknowledged, reminding herself that she was in the presence of a very intelligent business woman that studies every aspect of a deal before deciding if it benefits her or not. "The Lasso of Hestia's power affects every living being equally. I assure you that my lineage would not be the exception." She smiled sweetly.

' _God, smiling like that should be illegal_.' Lena thought. Then, taking the last sip of her wine glass she said. "When can we start?"

Diana raised her eyebrows in amazement.

"Right now." She got up and looking straight at Lena's curious green eyes, she stripped to her bra and underwear. "It is better if the Lasso touches the skin directly." Diana said. Of course it was a lie, the first one since she's talked to the Luthor, but she wasn't going to tell her that. She wanted to make the best of this experience for both of them.

Lena's gaze followed every move Diana's hands made. After the clothes were off Lena's eyes caressed Diana's lips, jawline, neck, chest, the valley of her breasts, the lines that formed her abs, her hips, her toned arms, hands. She wondered how wet Diana's pussy could get underneath that lacy, black underwear, if she went down on her right now. Her mouth went dry at the thought. Her eye-travel went on to Diana's thighs (how she wanted to be buried between them, making her squirm all over), her toned legs and then went back up. When green eyes settled on dark ones she noticed that her breathing was rather heavy.

Diana noticed the eye-fuck Lena just gave her and she felt her arousal rise. Diana was used to other people's reaction because of her godly attributes but she couldn't deny that she officially loved Lena's reaction toward her. It made her feel desired in a much greater level. The fact that Lena was a very powerful woman in her own way was very enticing, that alone was worthy of admiration.

"Your turn, Mrs. Luthor."

That brought Lena back to Earth. She stood up and decided that she needed to gain some level of control so she turned around, she moved her hair to the side, revealing the zipper of her dark green dress.

"Do me." Lena's head was to the side and through the corner of her eye she could see how the goddess' body tensed at the choice of words.

Nevertheless, Diana closed the distance between them gracing ever so lightly Lena's ass with her pelvis. Lena could feel Diana's hot breath on the back of her neck. This was a very dangerous combination.

"Gladly." Diana whispered at Lena's neck and the Luthor practically felt her lips move on her skin as she did so.

Arousal ran down Lena's back as the zipper of her dress was pulled down by Diana's strong hands. She could feel the heat of the other woman's body radiating into her back.

"Thanks." Lena's voice soft as she pulled her dress down until it hit the floor, leaving her on her bra and underwear.

Turning around she noticed how Diana was eye-fucking her through hooded eyes, her mouth was slightly open.

"See something that you like?" Lena asked smirking.

Diana didn't reply but she did smile at the CEO.

Lena grabbed the Lasso of Truth.

"Shall we?" Her tone endearing.

"Indeed." Diana nodded. She took one end of the Lasso and encircled Lena's waist with it. Gently, caressing the skin, making it erupt with goosebumps. Then, as she was grabbing the other end, she was interrupted.

"May I?" Lena asked.

The Amazon nodded again. Lena took the Lasso and looking up at Diana's dark, hooded eyes she proceeded to encircled her waist with the rope.

Her eyes didn't falter once nor did her fingers as she managed to tie a perfect knot without leaving Diana's gaze.

Diana looked at her handy work. "Well, Mrs. Luthor, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're very familiarized with restraints." Her eyebrow rose and a smirk crossed her lips.

Lena smiled. "I'm not saying anything unless you ask me directly, Mrs. Prince. If I'm not mistaken, the game started 30 seconds ago."

"Very well, are you an expert on restraints?" She asked, ushering Lena back to the couch.

"Not really, that was my first time with a rope." Lena felt the lasso getting warm and her eyes looked at a smiling Diana. "Is this your first time playing this game?"

"If you must know, it is not my first time." Diana felt the same amount of warmth from the lasso on her waist. "When was the last time you had sex, Mrs. Luthor?"

' _Hmm...this is getting interesting already_.' Lena thought.

"Last night was my last time." She answered, trying to remember when her actual last time...she couldn't remember. ' _Wow, am I THAT busy?'_ She asked herself. _'I really need to get laid_.' Her internal discussion went on. She noticed the way Diana was looking at her. ' _Soon_.' She smiled at the thought.

"Do you only have sex with men?"

Diana really wanted to say the truth on this but she knew she couldn't, not now at least.

"Yes, I find that they are what I need to achieve a great amount of pleasure." The heat on her waist was starting to grow but it didn't matter she could take it. "Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

"Certainly not. I find that disturbing and so unnatural." Lena smiled even though her waist was burning. "Would you ever consider having sex with a woman?"

"Of course not," Diana said arching an eyebrow as she continued. "Especially not with a woman like yourself." She smiled that cat-like grin again feeling her waist burn. "Do you consider yourself a dominant woman or a submissive one?"

"I consider myself to be a very submissive woman." She answer through gritted teeth not because of the burning on her waist but because she really didn't like to be thought of as submissive, but she knew this was just a game... or was it?

"Would you like me to show you how much of a submissive I can be?" She whispered.

"I really wouldn't. I told you, I only have sex with men. A woman like you would never be able to bring as much pleasure to me as a man does." Diana's waist was really burning now. She could feel her whole body irradiating heat. She also noticed the sudden wetness between her legs.

"Are you really suggesting that we have sex, Mrs. Luthor?" Asked Diana.

"Not at all." Lena said smiling at the hot pain on her waist. "Believe me, Mrs. Prince I really don't want to have sex with you." She could feel the sweat already breaking out of her pores.

"You really wouldn't want me on my knees in front of you right now?" She purred through the pain.

"No, I really wouldn't like that." Diana was sweating and the wetness on her crotch was increasing. She had to gain control again. "But if I said yes, would you stay very still and quiet on your knees in front of me while I pleasure myself?" She murmured.

' _Fuck me! She's good_.' Lena thought and almost shouted. She held her breath for a while before saying.

"Since I truly don't want to have sex with you, I would be very still and quiet, because I could care less if you touch yourself or not in front if me." With that image in her head and the heat on her waist, Lena was soaking wet and she knew for fact that her underwear was a fucking mess. She watched as Diana's hands closed into tight fists on her lap and noticed her body shift slightly.

"Am I making you wet, Mrs. Prince?"

Diana cleared her throat. The goddess was finding it very hard to breathe properly. She tighten her thighs, trying to contain her arousal.

"No, you are not. I am not wet." Diana's fists and thighs tighten even more. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I really don't know. Your body shifting, hands balling into fists and your thighs tightening are no indicators, not at all." Lena's waist was on fire, she really considered stopping the game then and there but she didn't want to give up. She looked at Diana, taking in her appearance. Sweating, heavily breathing, shifting uncomfortably. She knew how she could win this.

"Why wouldn't you have sex with a woman like me?"

"You are way too submissive for my taste. If I ever want to have sex with a woman, which I don't, it has to be with a woman that can subdue me, she has to make me beg for more and then make me beg her to stop."

Diana was really in pain now. She could end the game but her competitive side wouldn't let her. She closed her eyes letting out a groan of pain. She then felt two hands on her knees, opening them up. Her eyes opened abruptly giving them the most beautiful image.

Lena was kneeling in front of her, between her knees, lowering her face to her crotch. She did this very slowly, giving Diana the time she needed to adjust to the movements.

"Whaaa...what are you d-doing?" Diana grunted to a smirking Lena.

"I'm merely showing you how submissive I am." Lena chuckled. Her waist hurt but she tried to ignore it so she could concentrate on her ministrations on Diana.

"Mistress" She whispered right in top of Diana's pussy.

 **Hey guys! At last I uploaded the fanfic. It's been f*cking hard you know…but I hope it was worth it. The last chapter is coming up soon. Let me know what you think of this one. Please!!!** **Btw, I know that the Lasso of Truth doesn't affect kryptonians, but I found that the information is irrelevant to the story's purpose, which is Diana/Lena SMUT.** **I also know that Diana is a demi goddess but, well, I just like a full goddess best. xD** **Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lie to me

Lie to Me

WonderCorp Fanfic

Wonder Woman/Supergirl Crossover: Diana Prince/Lena Luthor

See end of chapter for notes.

Chapter 2:

Lena could smell the goddess' arousal and that alone would be enough to bring her to an orgasm.

"You know, mistress. You've been lying to me. I am making you wet. I can tell that you're dripping without even touching you."

Diana moaned, this dirty talk was really getting to her.

"You're not worthy of my dripping wet pussy, Mrs. Luthor."

"Perhaps not, but I'm not Mrs. Luthor anymore. I am your sex-slave." Lena's waist was hurting but not as badly as before.

"Oh, f..." Diana almost cursed.

Lena decided that it was time to make the goddess lose control, so she blew on Diana's pussy through her underwear.

The cool air contrasting with her inflamed sex made her entire body ache for release.

"Oh please don't..." Diana cut herself short on that thought. She almost told the Luthor not to stop. "Please...stop." She lied instead.

"Begging me to stop already?" Lena was loving this way too much. "I haven't even started yet."

She lowered her head again and licked Diana's underwear, making the goddess moan louder, her voice cracking a little.

"Do you want to come all over my tongue?" Asked Lena with her seductress voice.

"No!" Diana shouted. She was a complete trembling mess.

"Alright then." Said Lena pulling the lacy fabric to the side and gliding her tongue on the Amazon's center very slowly up and down.

"Oh, please do not do it faster."

Lena obliged, fastening her pace. She knew the goddess was very near the edge.

Diana fisted the couch tightly and yes, she broke it.

"Oh, Lena." Her voice broke. It was like a plead.

Lena moaned as she sucked Diana's clit and then licked it without mercy.

The goddess' taste was intoxicating, addictive, she could spend the rest of her days on her knees giving this woman pleasure.

"Come for me, Diana. Come all over my mouth." Lena whispered.

This did it.

"Mmmm...FUCK! YES!" Diana bucked her hips, moving them at Lena's rhythm. "Oh, sweet Aphrodite. Ah, Lena yes!"

Lena kept licking and sucking Diana's pussy clean. Her taste was delicious. Every time Lena graced the clit it would send a jolt of electricity all over Diana's body, making it squirm on the couch.

"I must say Mrs. Prince, you taste just as what you are, a goddess." Lena licked her lips and wiped Diana's juice from her face with the back of her hand.

Diana pulled her on top of her lap and through hooded-hungry-eyes she looked at the Luthor's lips, then at her lustful-greens and claimed her mouth with urgency.

They both moaned at the contact. It was a very passionate yet messy kiss. It was all tongue and lip-biting.

After a few seconds Diana was the one to break the kiss.

"That was fucking hot but it is no match for me." She whispered on Lena's lips. With her eyes full of lust she grabbed some part of the Lasso managing to tie the CEO's hands behind her back.

"I am thirsty." Diana's voice was hoarse, breaking as she murmured.

Lena was surprised.

"Very sneaky, Mrs. Prince." She smiled in excitement.

Diana's dimples were visible as she laid Lena on the couch and stood up and started to walk away from her. She still had the Lasso wrapped around her waist.

"Where are you...?" Lena's question was cut short when she felt silk covering her eyes.

"Don't say or ask anything, not yet." Diana whispered on her ear, making a shudder erupt on her body.

Deprived of her eyesight, Lena had to rely on her hearing to know what was happening. She heard Diana's footsteps walking away and into the...kitchen? She heard the fridge opening, then closing and the Amazon's footsteps coming back to the couch. She felt the material of the couch sinking as Diana sat on it.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Luthor?"

' _Hot, bothered and sooo fucking wet!_ ' Lena thought and tried with all her might not to let it out but her waist and now her wrists were hurting a lot. She bit her lip so hard it bled.

"I see you're struggling a lot there. Do you want me to help you with something?" Diana's tone was so soft, sultry.

"I...yes..." Lena managed.

"And what is it that you need help with?" Diana almost slurred her words.

' _Is she drinking?_ ' Lena asked herself.

"I can't tell you what I need, but I can tell you what I don't need." Lena grunted.

Diana released something from her mouth with a 'pop'.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"I really don't need you to touch me anywhere near my crotch...especially with your filthy mouth." Her entire body was sweating and she could barely breathe properly.

"Duly noted." Diana's cold breath was on Lena's ear.

' _Wait! Cold?_ '

Lena didn't have time to register anything because her bra was removed and her right nipple was being sucked into a cold mouth, being massaged by a really cold tongue. Meanwhile the other nipple was being massaged by ice.

"Shit! That's cold!" Yelled Lena, making the goddess laugh a little while still sucking on her tit.

' _That laugh! God!_ ' Lena was wetter by the second.

Diana started sucking on Lena's left nipple and massaging the right one with ice.

Lena hissed with the sudden temperature change on her nipples. She really needed to come soon or she will explode.

"Oh God, please just make me..." Lena bit her tongue. She tried to free her hands but it was futile.

"Do you want me to do something?" Diana's breath was on Lena's lips. Lena tried to kiss her but the woman's breath wasn't there anymore, it was...

"Do you need something of me down here?" She was dangerously close to Lena's lower lips.

"I...don't..."

Soon there was a fabric-ripping sound...it was Lena's underwear.

"Those were my favorite." Lena whispered.

"Trust me, Mrs. Luthor, when I say that you don't need them." The goddess voice was more like a growl. A desperate need could be noticed by the sound of her voice.

Lena then felt a really cold drop on her inflamed pussy. She hissed again. It felt like relieve and torture at the same time. Then she felt another one and another one. Sometimes it would be like 5 drops in a row...it was painful to her overly-sensitive clit.

' _Please don't tease!_ ' Lena begged internally.

"Do you remember when I said that I was thirsty?"

"Not really." Her body was on fire.

"Do you want to know what I'm thirsty for, Mrs. Luthor?"

"Juice?" Lena winced in pain.

"Yes, and the one I want is right in front of me."

' _I swear her fucking voice is going to make me explode_.' Lena was trying to tame herself.

"Do you mind if I taste a little bit of it right now? My mouth is getting dry."

Then she felt it, a very hot tongue slowly going up and down on her clit.

"FUCK!!" She almost choke on the word.

Diana sucked hard on her clit once and the stopped.

Lena grunted in frustration. This was torture...she NEEDED to come, DESPERATELY.

Diana was admiring Lena's trembling self. She would caress the CEO's nipples, abdomen, pelvis, lower lips and thighs with her fingers just to see her squirming all over while she sucked on an ice cube until it melted in her mouth.

"Diana, please...I can't...I need...you." Lena could feel the tears behind her eyelids threatening to come out.

Again, she didn't have time to register what she had just said, the goddess' cold mouth was on her sex again. Her tongue drawing circles around her clit, then she sucked hard on it, moaning.

"AHH GODDESS YESS!!! OH DIANA!!" Lena was in pure ecstasy, it was like being in heaven and hell at the same time.

"How does it feel?" Diana asked, her lips gracing Lena's clit as she did so.

"Oh...it feels sooo g..." Lena's mouth was covered by Diana's hand.

"Lie to me, Lena." Diana whispered on her ear.

Lena nodded and her mouth was released.

"It feels awful. Stop it!" Lena lied. Her waist and wrists burning but her center was so cold with Diana rubbing an ice cube on her clit. She was shivering.

Diana loved to see her like this, but she knew that Lena needed to come so she went down on her again. This time she wasn't going to stop until she hears the safety word.

Lena felt Diana's tongue going faster and deeper into her. There were so many sensations at the same time that she couldn't pinpoint them. Her only thing on her mind right now was to come.

"Oh, this is hell...I really don't want to come." Lena lied, she felt that she was going to be burned in half but she didn't care, a goddess was eating her out, that's all that mattered at the moment.

Diana moaned sending vibrations directly on Lena's clit. She licked, sucked and swirled all over. She then dipped her tongue inside Lena and felt her contracting on it. She knew the Luthor was very close and she let her come.

Lena's entire body shivered.

"OHHHHH, DIANA YESSS...FUCK YESS!!"

Diana slowed her pace as Lena rode the last of her orgasm.

Before Lena could come down from the high, she felt the Amazon's tongue going at it again. She licked, sucked and swirled again and again. Then she introduced her tongue inside Lena, swirled until...

"OHHH GOD, DIANA! I came again!"

Diana did this again and again, she wanted to hear the safety word.

Lick, suck, swirl, dip and swirl.

Lick, suck, swirl, dip and swirl.

Lick, suck, swirl, dip and swirl.

Lena came 7 times before...

"RED!!! I say Red. Please Diana! Red!!" Lena screamed with raging breath.

Diana stopped immediately. She uncovered Lena's eyes and released them both from the Lasso of Truth.

They were both very sweaty and bruised.

Lena's eyes were unfocused, in a total bliss.

"Can you move?" Diana asked her voice cracking.

"Only my mouth." Lena answered truthfully. Her own voice cracking, she had a soar throat after all the screaming Diana made her do.

Diana smiled sweetly as she laid herself on top of Lena and claimed her lips once again. Lena tasted herself and moaned.

"We should really take a shower." Diana murmured.

"Are you going to carry me? Because I assure you that if I move..." Lena was cut off mid sentence by Diana's lips again.

Diana stood up and carried Lena bridal-style all the way to the bathroom.

"Well, this is a good way to end our night." Lena acknowledge.

"Who said anything about ending?" Her eyebrow rose.

Lena's jaw dropped, slightly.

"I am just getting started with you, Mrs. Luthor." Diana smirked.

"Game on, princess." Lena smirked back and kissed the goddess.

 **Hey guys! I hope that you liked this idea and if it made you come a little that's good enough confirmation for me. Hahaha** xD **Anyway, thanks for the support and I really hope that I get to read more of WonderCorp these days 'cause I'm shipping it even harder after this story.** **Originally, this was going to be a one shot but I decided to make it a 2 chapter story. I could write more, yes…but at the moment I'm braindead and finals are coming so it will have to wait. No promises though. ;)** xD **Please let me know your thoughts on this!**


End file.
